kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Possum Lodge
Welcome to the Uber Universe Wiki., where you can find out any information you want about the room and the regulars. (well mostly) __TOC__ 'Welcome to Uber Universe! ' Light speed is too slow! Prepare ship for ludicrous speed! Fasten all seatbelts, seal all entrances and exits, close all shops in the mall, cancel the three ring circus, secure all animals in the zoo! May the Schwartz be with you, always. One of the few chat rooms that does not have a room owner. Always a great place to meet awesome friends! Come into Uber Universe for awesome conversations when the chat doesn't die! Current room owner: Uber Universe does not have one apparently. Room Rules A list of common rules enforced by Uber Universe. Obey these simple rules, or be prepared to be yelled at. 1. '''No swearing - Swearing is obviously innapropriate and we dont want anyone swearing, because there are children out here that shouldnt hear swear words. '''2. No Troll Perverts! - Uber Universe has many trolls and many perverts, but if you are a combination of the two. STAY OUT! 3. '''English Only - English is the official language of Uber Universe so if you speak a foreign language and are asked to stop, please do so. '''4. '''No Inappropriate Links/Pictures - Try to keep the chat clean, there are children playing. '''5. No Racism - Putting someone down just because of their origins is just an ignorant thing to do. Please refrain from public racism. 6. Just have fun! - Its a chat room on a gaming website! Its there to have fun and talk to other fun people! Enjoy! - Feel free to add or change the rules if you have any ideas. Moderators Uber Universe (A.k.a UU) Havent got any permanent moderators yet. Uber Universians LAST UPDATED June 13 2011. 57Dragonslayer: Nice and silly. She likes to turn in to a puppy alot. LOVES TO CUDDLE AND LOVES HER GF HAYLEY (inohinata)!!! aresmOd: 'Funny, kind, nice, and at times really silly, Aresmod is always able to say the right things to spark up a conversation and bring the Uber Universe chat to life. 'assertivefire: 'Simply (Insert fail here). Loves getting on cassie_15's nerves. His nickname is ass, LOL. 'Badjman: 'He loves his girl and if you have been in the room you would know who that is.Even though most people hate him he is changing so he hopes for people to like him. But Im changing [ I actually remove this shit but wth.You cant straight a dogs tail it will always bend] 'BLACKOPFANBOY: Loves beer. Often gets called Drunkie. Is also annoying. He obviously likes blackops. BlueVampyreGirl: 'We call her Missy. Yes, she is emo and bi, but who cares? That makes her awesome. She is a contortionist who performs in a circus, likes color blue, hates boarding schools, love chocolate/jellybeans/mucic/and brown pop (any kind as long as it's not diet, yeesh), and is pretty short (lol that's two things in one! Pretty AND short). Loves inohinata 'cuz their sisters (lol not really) and always tackles graveyard890. She'll get drunk with her sister PinkKittyKat sometimes (which is hilarious to see), but not often. 'Boatzilla: 'Will often have explosive diarrhea. 'canadianscanread: '''Is from Canada and doesnt live in an igloo with bears or wolves and is very awesome. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CantKillTheMetal '''CantKillTheMetal:]:' Gets bored very easily. Keep him entertained. 'cassie_15: 'She can be mean at times. She hates trolls and usually starts yelling at them. She is funny, smart, and bored all the time. She thinks that she is ignored a lot and that everyone hates her. Which is sometimes true because she often yells at her friends. 'DARKfoxxOFsnow: Her names Lexi. She likes foxes obviously and she roleplays a lot. Will also give free hugs to anyone. dgamerdan: Is a cool mature guy who likes to keep the drama down low and is smart and kinda short tempered. he is pretty nice, just dont get on his bad side. Some of his friends are halolizaard, masterzfang, MidEvil138, graveyard890, Vonreaper, Badjman,mutikillzsis and cassie.. Also is forestdragonman's brother. eragon0132: Nice, and cool. Protective of his friends. Get's mad VERY easily. Is spammy and random at times that he is bored, laughs a lot, when he's mad he defends his friends and fails/succsessfully stops the fight. forestdragonman: 'Cool and funny guy that can be a perv at times. He is dgamerdans brother and flirts with all the girls (usually). 'Funnyonion: Coolcat'', what else is there to say. Nicknamed Potter or Hairy. 'Gannygurl: Really funny, has great attitude, is always happy and never gets pissed, loves kitties and jokes around a lot. Fun person to be around. Is also the Kitteh lord and also loves Zelda. 'GorillaBaby: '''A girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can always get a conversation started with one of her funny yet random comments. Get her mad and she will unleash her GO RILLA KILLA on you! A great and funny friend to have. 'graveyard890: Is random and is getting tackled and sat on all the time by everyone.Also the best friend anyone could ask for,although he isnt the most liked person.Always wants to make his friends happy and thinking about others. Some people call him douchebag ar just a douche. Is also in love with a game called Minions. inohinata: 'An awsome friend to have. For some reason thinks she is emo.. Just don't get her mad or she will push you in a lake! Likes to be called ino as a nickname.You will find her sitting on badjman or 57dragonslayer. She loves badjman and slayer. Normally when ino is on she will be typping in pm's as will badjman. 'Jennabation: Is a smart weirdo who can beat anyone in anything, kidkool20 : Is smart funny and has been in UU for 3 years. You piss him off, you argue, he'll get pissed and make you feel like you have no friends. No but Im really a nice guy and if your trying to learn the ropes of kong or chat or just learning bout UU just ask me, Ciela, aresmOd, and a whole bunch others. kaileyeinstein15: 'Says howdy a lot, and is a neat person....She is Canadian.She doesn't chat much- often distracted from chat by Facebook/Youtube. 'LaloWoof888:'I am from Mexico,I play the Saxaphone (My special breed of dogs) Has hes own clan.He is rather chatty,He hates when the chat is dead though.Btw, I rarely hug, so don't expect one. Gets along with almost everyone.also planning on becoming a mod on this account and eventually becoming room owner of Uber Universe.He had to take out his muting powers out of retirement to mute Strike555, after years of not using it. 'masterzfang:'Is funny and mature. Has a pool that everyone always sneaks in and opens. 'MidEvil138: 'UH-OH! BRIAN AND SHELIAS DISPLAY OF DRUGS, MUSIC, BEASTIALITY, GAMING, SEXPLOITATION, CANNIBALISM AND SADOMASICISM must really make u think. Are these 2 just completely strung out and lost their minds? 'MilkOo: 'Is evil, from Lithuania, loves drinking beer even though her username says milk. 'Mrsuperman01: Justice - Smart, resonable, calm, sweet, caring, sexy, black, tall, abs, I think u get the picture ladies ;). mutikillzsis: 'She is nice and funny and she is really sensitive so always be positive to her or she will be PISSED OFF.Is probably the most random person in Uber Universe. 'Sebbersadinosaur: Spends too much time on Kongregate, however, he often goes AFK without telling people, which angers many. He is also known to have turtle raping tendencies. serenadi: 'Is evil, funny and likes joking around a lot. Likes to mess around with people. 'shadow101199: Is the little weirdo of UU. He chats fast and gets in fights everyday. Likes confusing people and is in love with turtles. steelergirl2011: Loves the steelers. We call her Linz. Strike555: Make sure you talk with him correctly, if not, then you wont be his friend. TerryS: Took valnor's title of oldest person in UU. He's 31. You can build a castle out of his fat and there will be a lot of fat left. He wrote a story about him and his wife throwing up in their bathroom. tigeresses: 'Is a crazy tiger lover like's to be called Kat and will kick someone in the ass if they mess with her boyfriend or friends.And she gets pissed easily. 'valnor: 'No longer the oldest person here. Is a funny perv who likes kittys and roleplaying but is AFK a lot. 'Vonreaper: '''Is to insane to think about anything. Also weird, nice, funny, loves sex-attacking people and can sometimes be a perv by trying to guess girls breast sizes. Also loves to say hmm. 'Xeno81: '''hi. Missing In Action This section is for the people that havent been online forever and we miss them and we want them back online that were great friends to most of the regulars. REASONS FOR ABSENSE '''Ciela: '''Not on because of school work and jobs. She has been in UU longer than any of us. '''meosy123: '''No one knows why she suddenly left. '''rext80: '''Left kongregate because he always thought he got ignored when he never did. Now everyone misses him and his great troll slaying abilities. '''shan14den: '''Look at her kongregate profile.... She wont tell you why she isnt on. '''VanillaVixen: '''Moved to another state, has no internet, no one knows when she will get it back. 'Random comments and quotes 57Dragonslayer: Row row row your boat gently down the stream throw your teacher over board and listen to her scream. :P Badjman:'' ''I has nothing to say, cas i rlly dont have a line. Bob says hi.' ^^' BlueVampyreGirl: I dont listen to doctors. "this wont hurt a bit" BULLSHIT!!! Boatzilla '- *FART* '''canadianscanread '-when life give's you lemons you cut them first ;) '''eragon0132 - '''I'm sexy.' '''eragon0132:' *Rides Jack ass* FASTER JACK ASS FASTER!!! GorillaBaby-''' When life gives you lemons, squirt them in people's eyes and run like hell........Or keep them cause, you know Free lemons :I '''GorillaBaby- IN CASE OF ZOMBIES CHASING US, Im tripping you :3 GorillaBaby- Hey baby wanna come over to myspace so you can twitter my yahoo, till' I google all over you facebook? kaileyeinstein15- '''*Insert anything she says here* 'Cause, let's get real. Pretty much anything she says is hilarious/random and/or pervy:D '''LaloWoof888- " Always remember guys, bros before hoes. " -My friend, Samuel. MidEvil138: Tequila, its like a party in my mouth and every1 is throwing up! MidEvil138: If a bird in the hand is worth 2 in the bush.....CUT THAT FUKKING BUSH DOWN! NOW WHERE YA GOIN' BIRDIES!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MiLkOo: '''WHY AM I WRITTING IN CAPITALS?!?! '''MiLkOo: '''Meow. '''MiLkOo: '''When i grow up im going to buy a cat and name it "cat". '''MiLkOo: When you have lemons..... Throw them at people. MiLkOo: '''My brother's name is Cheese. What an irony. '''MiLkOo: '''So... My friend bought milk today and i looked at her weirdly and said "what the hell is wrong with you, you f*****g canibal???!!!". '''MiLkOo: '''Woosh. '''rext80: pie is friking amazing and so is rin !!!!!!!!!!!! almost off groundation going to see her soon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yay!! 'spacecats13- '''if you want to be happy for a moment, eat chocolate. if you want to be happy for an hour, play a game. If you want to happy for a life time, make someone else happy :D '''Vonreaper: '"Remember kids, a smart man knows when its time to RUN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!!!!", 'Vonreaper:"'Theres a party in my pants and Everyone's Comming". Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners